Underclass Hero
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: "I'LL BE YOUR HERO!" Natsu shouted. "What kind of hero?" Lucy asked. Yes Minna another fic from yours truly NxL! XD ( Fluffy, cute, Cheesy, A bit of action, and ONE-SHOT! ) Read & don't forget to Review! XD


- Underclass Hero -

* * *

( Sorry if I always write Scripted fics, anyways… I'll try my best in making it non-scripted )

NxL: You've probably wondered why the title has an Underclass, right? It's because Natsu isn't an S-class yet, and I forgot what to call it… Anyways… Enjoy! ^^

* * *

- OPENING REMARKS -

Natsu: *sigh* Caught again in another fic, neh? *looking at Lucy*

Lucy: I wonder what's her devious plan again… *wondering*

NxL: Devious? *She cocks an eyebrow at Lucy*

Lucy: Yeah~ *she sighed*

Natsu: You made me sang in your previous fic! *Natsu shouted*

NxL: But you enjoyed it, right? *Smiling creepily at Natsu*

Natsu: *Blushing*

Lucy: You made me sing, as if I was insulting a Character! *She shouted at NxL*

NxL: It's because of Love… "LOVE" *smiling creepily at Lucy* Oh Look~ a Human sized ripe tomato!

Natsu & Lucy: Sh-shut up!

NxL: Aye! Do your job Happy! *points at Happy*

Happy: Aye Sir!

NxL: I'm a girl! _

Happy: It's a cute and fluffy fic from yours truly…

NxL: NxL! XD

* * *

Short story:

( Anyways Happy isn't there )

Natsu: Lucy, Are you okay? *during the job*

Lucy: Do I look okay to you? *she folded her arms *

Natsu: Don't worry Lucy… I will be your "Hero" *he stands up and facing their enemies*

Lucy: N-natsu… *she mumbled*

Lucy's thoughts: If I just can stand… Stupid ankle! *she shouted in her mind now pouting while her arms are folded together*

Natsu: You're going to regret of hurting my Lucy! *Natsu shouted, without noticing he shouted to their enemy "My Lucy!"*

Mage: Pufufufu~ It's not my fault!, it's hers because she is weak! *He clenched his sword running forward to Natsu*

Natsu: Karyuu no… *he paused*

Mage: Ragh! *he was about to hit Natsu chest but*

Natsu: Houkou! *he roared at the Mage*

Mage: GAH! *he shouted crashing to few buildings, now he's unconscious*

* * *

- Later that day -

Lucy's thoughts: "HERO?","My Lucy!" *her face is a bit of surprised and confused*

Natsu: Lucy, Is there somebody bothering you? *he asked noticing Lucy being quiet at his back* ( A/N: Yes Minna, Lucy is on Natsu's back… and the Mage flew directly to the Head quarters of the Magic Council. Poor him… hehehe… )

Lucy: Oh… uh… No… *she answered nervously, as her heartbeat sped up*

Natsu: Lucy…, Tell me… we're teammates right? *Natsu encouraged Lucy, giving her a smile, Natsu smiled at Lucy as he felt Lucy's heartbeat*

Lucy: *she groaned*

Natsu: Oh, come on… tell me… *He smiled at Lucy, while concentrating at his tracks of going back to the Park, the place they we're going to get paid*

Lucy: Fine… *she mumbles and pouted a bit* …

Natsu: Well, aren't you telling me? *Natsu asked with a bit of sarcasm on his voice*

Lucy: What's with the "Hero" stuff earlier this day? *She asked Natsu*

Natsu: Well, uhm… *his heart sped up a bit* uhm… *he blushed a little*

Natsu's thoughts: How am I going to say this… *he thought for a moment*

Lucy's thoughts: He's blushing! *she shouted in her mind*

Natsu: Aha! *An idea pops out of Natsu's mind*

Lucy: eh!~ *shouted Lucy surprisingly, because of Natsu's little idea and shout* What Aha? *Lucy asked*

Natsu: I wanna be a "HERO"! *Natsu shouted like a 3 year old kid*

Lucy: But you are already my Hero, the guild's hero… *Lucy says to Natsu*

Natsu: Glad to hear that, *he paused smiling* then Guess what kind of HERO?

Lucy: Uhm… Superman?, uhm… Batman?... Ironmam?... Uhm… Let me think… *she thinks for a while, then she noticed Natsu giggling*

Natsu: You're always cute when you're thinking… *giggled Natsu* I think you've been thinking for more than thirty minutes… *he sighed, and having a plastered smile on his face*

Lucy's thoughts: Me? Cute? … N-natsu? *she blushed a bit* Lucy! Don't think of such stuff's! He's your teammate… your partner… *she frowned a bit*

Natsu: There you go again Lucy… *Natsu sighed*

Lucy: What?

Natsu: You're being Overly self-conscious on yourself… *he said, while frowning a bit*

Lucy: It's because I couldn't figure out, What kind of HERO you want to be… *she pouted*

Natsu: You really wanna know? *He brightens up a bit*

Lucy: Yes! I really wanna know!

Natsu: Like I said, I'll be your HERO…*He smiled a little*

Lucy: What kind of Hero!? *she shouted a bit*

Natsu: it has MAN on the last of course…

Lucy: I already said it… Superman, Batman, Ironman, hmm… Oh my… *she was shocked for a bit then she laughed a bit*

Natsu: Why, why are you laughing? *Natsu asked Lucy*

Lucy: You wanna be like Elfman?! *she laughed uncontrollably*

Natsu: NO! *he shouted a big NO*

Lucy: Then tell me… *she stopped laughing for a bit*

Natsu: …YOURMAN? *Natsu asked*

Lucy: Wh-what? *Lucy asked Natsu, to repeat it, so she'll be sure if she is just imagining it* What… did you say…?

Natsu: I wanna be YOURMAN! *he shouted a bit of confidence*

Lucy: R-really? *she choked out a question*

Natsu: Yeah! So… What's your answer?

Lucy: You'll be always… my man… *She hugged Natsu*

Natsu: I love you… *Natsu said*

Lucy: I love you too… *Lucy replied*

* * *

- Park -

*UNKNOWN TO NATSU AND LUCY THEY HAVE ALREADY REACHED THE PARK*

Girl: Aww… Look at them… *she said to her best friend*

Girl2: Wow, I envy them… *they then squeaked in happiness*

Guy: That guy's a lucky one… *he sighed passing by them*

* * *

NxL: Is this Bad? Good? Too Cheesy? Too Fluffy? Just another fic from yours truly NxL… ^^ Merry Christmas readers~

AN I ALSO HAVE A 5 fics to post before and during Christmas, I'll try, cause this was a challenge... ^^ 1 down and 4 to go! _

A/N: I'll be posting another fic later… And Minna, Please search NxLFlamingKey at Facebook, I'll be posting my ideas there since, my account won't allow me making an account at Deviantart…


End file.
